


Perchè sei un essere speciale ed io avrò cura di te

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: "Ogni anno da diciassette anni fissava quel tatuaggio, indugiando per qualche istante nel ricordo di quei momenti difficili e attingendo da questi la forza per affrontare un nuovo giorno.Perché il passato non si può dimenticare, Elia lo sapeva benissimo.Il passato ti lascia addosso cicatrici visibili e invisibili che niente potrà mai cancellare"
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Dunque... Quando ho postato "Completamente", avevo intenzione di scrivere una FF totalmente diversa da questa: doveva essere ancora una volta incentrata su Marti & Nico e ambientata probabilmente durante una festa di Natale.  
> Poi però mi sono resa conto di una cosa: non potevo scriverla come volevo perché avrei finito per inserire dettagli che per coloro che non hanno visto la S4 dell' OG sono potenziali spoilers.  
> Quindi mi sono messa a pensare... ed è uscita fuori questa FF.  
> Vi saranno altre 3 FF speculari che racconteranno la stessa giornata da tre prospettive diverse, in modo che alla fine possiate avere un quadro completo della situazione e sapere cosa è successo ai Boys durante questi anni.  
> Leggete attentamente le Tags!!  
> Ogni argomento scomodo è soltanto accennato, niente è descritto nel dettaglio( anche perché non ho mai vissuto un'esperienza simile), ma se anche una sola di queste tag vi infastidisce, non andate oltre.
> 
> Let me know what you think,
> 
> Love, Eva ❤

"Mi sei scoppiato dentro il cuore  
All'improvviso, all'improvviso

Non so perché  
Non lo so perché  
All'improvviso  
All'improvviso  
Sarà perché mi hai guardato  
Come nessuno mi ha guardato mai  
Mi sento viva all'improvviso per te"

**21 dicembre 7.30**

Nonostante le vacanze di Natale fossero iniziate ufficialmente il giorno prima, la sveglia di Elia suonò come tutti i giorni alle 7 e mezza in punto.

Sommerso dalle coperte, l’uomo si lasciò scappare un mugugno contrariato prima di allungare una mano verso il comodino per zittire quel rumore fastidioso e far ripiombare la stanza nel silenzio.

Accanto a sé un corpo si mosse tra le pesanti coperte, chiaramente infastidito che il suo sonno fosse stato interrotto così bruscamente, prima di riaddormentarsi di nuovo.

Elia restò immobile per qualche istante, indeciso se seguire l’esempio di Filippo oppure dare inizio alla sua giornata, aprendo lentamente gli occhi e fissando il soffitto bianco sopra di sé.

_Era inutile restare ancora a letto…_

Senza fare troppo rumore Elia scostò le coperte e si rizzò a sedere, i piedi che toccavano il pavimento freddo.

Lentamente mosse il collo prima a destra e poi a sinistra e l’attimo dopo sollevò entrambe le braccia verso l’alto per stirare i muscoli della schiena e delle braccia; soltanto allora si alzò in piedi e scalzo, uscì dalla camera da letto e attraversò il piccolo corridoio diretto in cucina.

Con gesti lenti preparò la moka e la mise sul fuoco, prima di dirigersi in bagno.

Come ogni mattina, da ormai sei anni, il grande specchio bianco sistemato sopra il lavandino lo aspettava pronto a metterlo a confronto con sé stesso.

A trentasei anni, Elia Santini poteva definirsi un uomo realizzato: aveva un lavoro che lo faceva star bene con sé stesso, un buon rapporto con la sua famiglia, degli amici senza i quali non avrebbe saputo immaginarsi e soprattutto aveva Filippo.

Da sei anni, ogni tassello della sua vita era finalmente al posto giusto.

Eppure ogni mattina quello specchio lo metteva a confronto con le insicurezze che ancora lo tormentavano e che probabilmente sarebbero state sempre una parte di lui.

Elia fissò i propri occhi nello specchio e prese un respiro profondo.

_Un giorno alla volta…_

_C_ ome ogni mattina, i suoi occhi scivolarono sull’immagine riflessa nello specchio osservando il naso dritto e la mascella allungata, le spalle ed il torace ampio coperti da una t-shirt grigia fino a posarsi sull’interno del suo braccio destro, e in particolare sul tatuaggio di un Simba stilizzato.

Elia osservò quel tatuaggio per qualche istante, incapace di cogliere la cicatrice che si nascondeva sotto il disegno.

Ogni anno da diciassette anni fissava quel tatuaggio, indugiando per qualche istante nel ricordo di quei momenti difficili e attingendo da questi la forza per affrontare un nuovo giorno.

Perché il passato non si può dimenticare, Elia lo sapeva benissimo.

Il passato ti lascia addosso cicatrici visibili e invisibili che niente potrà mai cancellare: né l’erba, né le infinite ore di terapia, né l’alcool.

Si può solo andare avanti giorno per giorno ed essere felici quando, arrivata la sera, si è riusciti a reprimere i propri istinti malsani e le voci nella propria testa per altre ventiquattro ore.

_Un giorno alla volta._

Elia prese nuovamente un respiro profondo e fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi dal lavandino e, lentamente, staccò lo sguardo dallo specchio e dalla propria immagine riflessa.

Era pronto per affrontare una nuova giornata. Ovviamente dopo aver bevuto almeno una tazza di caffè.

**21 dicembre 8.00**

Seduto al tavolo della cucina, cellulare alla mano Elia lesse attentamente le mail che aveva ricevuto il giorno prima e a cui non aveva ancora risposto, prima di controllare la chat dei Contrabbandieri.

Gli ultimi messaggi riguardavano la festa di Natale che si sarebbe tenuta il giorno dopo a casa di Niccolò e Martino; una tradizione iniziata diciannove anni fa con quella famosa tombolata e continuata negli anni, con varie defezioni e aggiunte ma con sempre gli stessi personaggi.

Quest’anno i grandi assenti sarebbero stati Edoardo ed Eleonora, a New York per passare il Natale con il padre di Edo e Federica, che aveva deciso di raggiungere il fidanzato a Bologna.

Proprio mentre stava per rispondere ad un messaggio di Luca, l’attenzione di Elia fu richiamata da un rumore strascicato di passi che dal corridoio si avvicinavano alla cucina, portandolo ad alzare lo sguardo finché i suoi occhi non si posarono sulla figura di Filippo.

-Dimmi che non ti sei finito tutto il caffè- disse Filippo, strofinandosi un occhio con il palmo della mano sinistra.

Un sorriso distese immediatamente le labbra di Elia, portandolo ad abbandonare il cellulare sul tavolo e voltarsi leggermente verso il compagno.

-‘Giorno, eh. Ce ne è abbastanza per altre due tazzine- lo salutò Elia prima di alzarsi in piedi.

In pochi passi coprì la distanza che lo separava da Filippo e si sistemò al suo fianco, la schiena poggiata contro il piano della cucina, osservando la lentezza con cui il compagno prendeva una tazzina dal mobile sopra il lavello, versava il caffè e infine portava la tazzina alle labbra.

Soltanto allora Filippo voltò la testa di lato verso Elia e sembrò cosciente della sua presenza.

-Adesso sì… Buongiorno- lo salutò Filippo.

L’attimo dopo l’uomo chinò la testa per posare un bacio lieve sulla spalla sinistra di Elia, lasciata scoperta dalla t-shirt slabbrata che questi indossava come pigiama.

-E’ bello sapere quali sono le tue priorità…- Elia lo prese bonariamente in giro, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Sai benissimo che non mi ricordo neanche come mi chiamo a quest’ora se non ho la caffeina che mi circola nelle vene- replicò Filippo prima di bere un altro sorso dalla propria tazzina.

Elia ridacchiò.

-Credi che non lo sappia? Potrei convincerti a fare qualsiasi cosa in questi preziosi momenti di incoscienza-

Quasi volesse attutire la leggera cattiveria nelle sue parole, Elia gli si avvicinò e posò un bacio sulla tempia di Filippo, prima di voltarsi e prendere un pacco di biscotti dalla credenza.

Durante i sei anni di convivenza Filippo ed Elia avevano creato una routine che soddisfaceva i bisogni di entrambi: visto il suo lavoro, Elia era sempre il primo ad alzarsi, quello che preparava il caffè e che si assicurava che fosse tutto pronto per quando Filippo sarebbe risorto dal suo bozzolo di coperte.

Dal canto suo Filippo, avendo degli orari più flessibili, era quello che si preoccupava di preparare il pranzo in modo che Elia non dovesse sopravvivere a tramezzini e panini del bar ma avesse qualcosa di decente da portare al lavoro.

-Io poi vorrei sapere una cosa… Perché tu e gli amici tuoi avete questo brutto vizio di alzarvi con le galline anche quando non dovete lavorare? – domandò Filippo l’attimo dopo, allungando una mano per prendere a sua volta un biscotto.

-Perché siamo persone adulte, responsabili e produttive? - rispose Elia una volta ingoiato il proprio boccone.

Filippo lo fissò con uno sguardo impassibile.

-Voi? Delle persone responsabili? Con tutto quello che ho visto in questi anni potrei sputtanarvi in due secondi…- ribatté, provocando la risata di Elia.

Niente di più vero.

Filippo era entrato nella vita dei Contrabbandieri all’improvviso, in quelle settimane caotiche che avevano portato al coming out di Martino.

Inizialmente né Elia né tantomeno Giò e Luca avevano compreso a pieno il legame che si era instaurato tra i due, ma durante quella famosa tombolata Elia aveva notato le prime avvisaglie: nel rapporto tra Martino e Filippo c’era una spontaneità, una naturalezza che Elia credeva essere totalmente estranea a Marti, da sempre restio a mostrare le proprie emozioni e ad aprirsi con gli altri, Giò escluso ovviamente.

Eppure Filippo era riuscito a far breccia nella sua corazza e in pochissimo tempo era entrato a far parte del loro gruppo, nonostante fosse più grande di un paio d’anni.

_Ed era stato allora che tutto era cambiato per Elia._

-Va beh, dettagli… Che voleva Martino? – chiese Elia curioso.

Filippo aggrottò la fronte.

-Perché sei così sicuro che sia Marti? – domandò a sua volta.

Elia alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Perché soltanto tre persone possono scriverti alle 8 del mattino senza che tu le mandi a fanculo: considerato il fuso orario non credo che si tratti di Ele, io sono qui, quindi non può che trattarsi di Marti- riassunse Elia, un sorriso sottile sulle labbra.

Filippo lo fissò per qualche istante, prima di sospirare.

-Non c’è niente da fare, sei rimasto lo stronzetto di sempre…- commentò.

Elia gli diede una lieve spinta, provocando la risata del compagno.

-Vaffanculo! Ti decidi a dirmi che voleva Marti? – chiese nuovamente Elia.

-In realtà non lo so- rispose Filippo. -Mi ha chiesto se oggi può passare, dice che deve parlarmi di una cosa- aggiunse.

Elia annuì lentamente, poggiando il pacco di biscotti sul mobile della cucina e facendo un passo per fermarsi dinanzi a Filippo.

-Quindi è uno dei vostri momenti alla Jack e Rose-

Filippo alzò le spalle, poggiando entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Elia, le dita veloci ad insinuarsi sotto il tessuto della t-shirt a contatto con la pelle nuda.

-Non dirmi che sei geloso…-

_No…Di Martino no._

Elia allontanò quel pensiero dalla propria mente, cercando di non pensare a quella mattina quando aveva creduto di avere la felicità a portata di mano ed invece era stato complice inconsapevole del tradimento di Filippo.

_Quelli erano altri tempi…Ora Filippo non gli avrebbe mai fatto un’infamata simile._

-Non hai nessuna possibilità contro Nico- Elia commentò serio alzando le spalle.

Filippo restò in silenzio per qualche istante, lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto prima di dischiudere le labbra.

-Neanche Martino ha nessuna possibilità contro di te-

Elia accennò un sorriso, lasciando che il peso di quelle parole avvolgesse entrambi prima che questi posasse un bacio sulle labbra di Filippo per poi nascondere il volto nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo dell’uomo.

L’attimo dopo, le braccia di Filippo lo strinsero in un abbraccio.

Rispetto alla storia di Martino e Niccolò che era continuata ininterrottamente per diciotto anni, nonostante tutti i loro problemi, Elia e Filippo avevano avuto diverse battute d’arresto.

Eppure fin dalla prima volta in cui lo aveva baciato, Elia aveva capito subito di aver trovato l’uomo della sua vita.

Filippo era comparso in un momento fondamentale della sua vita ed era stata la prima persona che aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui.

 _L’anno della maturità_.

_L’anno in cui avrebbe dovuto decidere cosa fare del proprio futuro._

Elia aveva iniziato il quinto anno del liceo con la spensieratezza di sempre, pronto a godersi l’ultimo anno con i suoi amici.

_Sicuramente sarebbe stato un anno indimenticabile._

Però… Tutto era crollato in pochi mesi.

Per la prima volta, Marti Giò e Luca erano fidanzati. Tutti nello stesso momento.

Per la prima volta, Elia si era ritrovato ad essere l’unico single in una comitiva di coppie e se inizialmente la cosa non gli dispiaceva, in quanto gli lasciava ampia scelta con le ragazze (e i ragazzi) single, con il passare delle settimane aveva iniziato a sentirsi a disagio.

Specialmente quando tutti i suoi tentativi di trovare una ragazza (o un ragazzo) a sua volta non erano andati a buon fine.

_C’era forse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui?_

Lentamente quel pensiero si era fatto strada nella sua mente, portandolo a farsi mille domande: forse era troppo eccessivo nel vestire? Troppo sguaiato nei modi?

Troppo rude nell’approccio?

Aveva provato a parlarne con i ragazzi, ma le rassicurazioni dei Contrabbandieri non avevano sortito nessun effetto, anzi avevano portato Elia a farsi un’ulteriore domanda: possibile che fosse tutto da imputare al suo aspetto fisico?

Forse il nocciolo della questione era che semplicemente non era abbastanza attraente.

_Del resto anche Niccolò gli aveva preferito Giovanni._

Oltre ai suoi dubbi sul proprio aspetto fisico e sulla propria sessualità, Elia aveva dovuto fare i conti con una situazione familiare non facile: nonostante i suoi genitori fossero divorziati da anni, in quei mesi avevano ricominciato a litigare a causa della vendita di una casa che avevano a Fregene su cui non riuscivano a mettersi d’accordo.

Con il passare delle settimane Elia aveva sentito aumentare la pressione attorno a sé.

Inizialmente aveva cercato di dimenticare i propri problemi con l’alcool, convinto che ancora una volta quella valvola di sfogo lo avrebbe aiutato almeno per qualche ora.

 _Ma a nessuno piace bere da solo…_ Anche se andavano tutti insieme alle feste, il più delle volte Elia si ritrovava da solo nel giro di un’ora finendo per bere più del dovuto e devastandosi completamente.

Allora aveva cercato rifugio nell’erba.

Anche questa volta, aveva trovato un iniziale sollievo, un modo per staccare il cervello da quelle voci che incessantemente continuavano a ronzargli nella testa facendogli notare quanto fosse inadeguato rispetto ai suoi amici, o quanto stesse deludendo sua madre con il proprio comportamento e con i suoi voti scadenti.

_Anche Luchino ha trovato una ragazza… Cosa c’è di sbagliato in te?_

La domenica mattina, svegliandosi dopo l’ennesimo sabato sera devastante senza alcuna memoria di quello che era successo o del proprio comportamento, con la testa che pulsava per il dopo sbornia e lo stomaco a pezzi, si riprometteva che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima settimana in cui avrebbe superato il limite.

Ma puntualmente, ogni venerdì o sabato sera, il circolo vizioso ricominciava da capo.

Giovanni, accortosi del suo comportamento, aveva provato a parlare con lui con il suo atteggiamento apprensivo e da mamma chioccia, ma qualcosa nell’espressione di Gio aveva fatto infuriare Elia, portandolo a chiudersi in sé stesso e a minimizzare tutto.

Con il senno di poi e dopo lunghe sedute di terapia, Elia era consapevole che aveva scambiato la vera preoccupazione di Giovanni per pietà o peggio ancora per imbarazzo.

_Il suo comportamento alle feste era talmente inqualificabile da far vergognare tutti…_

Aveva continuato su quella strada per più di un mese… Finché una lite con suo padre non gli aveva fatto toccare il fondo.

Era stata una lite simile a tante altre avvenute in precedenza: l’uomo era preoccupato per il peggioramento della sua media scolastica, per il suo comportamento e la sua totale indifferenza per quello che sarebbe successo dopo la maturità.

Elia avrebbe ricordato le urla che si erano lanciati addosso per anni…

Quando la discussione era terminata ed Elia era tornato a casa, si era reso conto della rabbia che ancora gli scorreva nelle vene.

_Avrebbe voluto gettare all’aria la propria stanza…_

Aveva preso a pugni il cuscino cercando di calmarsi e lentamente la rabbia lo aveva abbandonato, lasciando il posto ad una consapevolezza terrificante: suo padre aveva ragione.

Era un fallimento: come studente, come amico, come figlio…

_Per questo i suoi amici si vergognavano di lui._

_Per questo motivo sua madre lo guardava sempre con occhi tristi._

_Forse era per questo che suo padre se ne era andato di casa…_

Tutti sapevano che Elia Santini era un fallimento, ma nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia.

Aveva passato ore sdraiato sul letto, lo sguardo fisso sul muro bianco davanti a sé, lasciando che quella consapevolezza mettesse radici nel suo cervello infettando tutto: l’affetto per i suoi amici, l’amore per sua madre, la propria autostima.

L’unica cosa che lo aveva aiutato ad uscire da quello stato semi catatonico era stato il dolore.

Era stato allora che aveva imboccato la strada dell’autolesionismo.

Elia ricordava perfettamente ancora adesso, a distanza di due decenni, la sensazione che aveva provato la prima volta che la lametta aveva inciso la pelle della coscia destra.

_Dolore. Sollievo._

Aveva trovato il modo per disconnettere il cervello e zittire le voci nella sua testa.

Era successo una volta. Due. Tre.

Poi aveva perso il conto…

Lentamente tutto aveva ricominciato a girare il verso giusto: i suoi voti erano migliorati, riusciva a farsi scivolare addosso le battute dei ragazzi sulla sua vita sessuale ormai defunta ed era anche riuscito a recuperare uno straccio di rapporto con suo padre.

Inoltre nella sua vita era entrato Filippo.

L’uomo si era unito ad una delle tante uscite dei Contrabbandieri e durante la serata Elia aveva passato ore a parlare con Filo, scoprendo sorprendentemente di avere molte cose in comune.

A fine serata si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono ed avevano iniziato a vedersi anche senza i Contrabbandieri.

Quando Filippo lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, Elia era stato colto di sorpresa ma non poteva negare che quello fosse stato uno dei baci migliori che avesse mai dato o ricevuto.

Però… Era difficile avere una relazione intima con una persona quando allo stesso tempo devi nascondere i tagli sulle braccia o sulle gambe.

Malgrado Elia sentisse meno forte la pressione su di sé, non riusciva a staccarsi da quella valvola di sfogo che gli permetteva di interagire come un essere umano normale.

Ogni volta giurava sarebbe stata l’ultima, ma poi la paura di non essere abbastanza lo assaliva: e se Filippo non lo avesse trovato più interessante? Se i suoi amici avessero capito finalmente che perdita di tempo fosse passare le serate con lui?

_Ancora una volta…Una soltanto…_

Ma il destino aveva deciso per lui… Filippo lo aveva scoperto.

_Era una sera di dicembre: erano in auto e Filo lo aveva accompagnato a casa, fermandosi nella strada parallela per evitare che qualcuno notasse la macchina._

_Elia ricordava perfettamente come avesse aperto la portiera dell’auto e avesse già un piede fuori dalla macchina, il giubbotto stretto in una mano e di come improvvisamente un fuoco si fosse propagato sulla pelle del suo braccio destro nell’istante in cui Filippo glielo aveva stretto._

_Forse Filo voleva trattenerlo qualche altro istante per un ultimo bacio, oppure aveva un’ultima cosa da dirgli…Elia non lo aveva mai scoperto._

_Istintivo, un lamento era uscito dalle labbra di Elia, attirando l’attenzione di Filo._

_L’attimo dopo, un’espressione corrucciata era comparsa sul volto di Filo e subito dopo le mani di Filippo avevano tirato su la manica della felpa senza che Elia riuscisse a fermarlo._

_Era la prima volta che vedeva una persona impallidire… Forse quella era la reazione di una persona normale alla vista di un braccio segnato da tagli vecchi e nuovi e della pelle ancora arrossata._

_-Elia…-_

_Elia si era affrettato ad abbassare la manica della felpa e a chiudere la portiera dell’auto prima di scuotere la testa._

_-Non è niente Filo…Sta tranquillo- gli aveva detto sperando che quelle parole bastassero per convincere il ragazzo._

_-Quello lo chiami niente? - Filippo aveva replicato scioccato._

_-Si, non è niente. Lo so gestire…- aveva aggiunto Elia annuendo ripetutamente, cercando di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico a sua volta._

_Filippo era rimasto in silenzio, le dita tremanti di una mano abbandonate sulla leva del cambio._

_-Anche l’altro braccio è in quelle condizioni? - aveva chiesto poi._

_Elia si era limitato ad annuire dopo un lungo momento di silenzio in cui era stato tentato di negare._

_-Solo le braccia? -_

_Elia aveva sospirato rumorosamente e aveva fissato dritto davanti a sé, incapace di sostenere oltre l’espressione di shock e sgomento che era comparsa sul volto di Filo._

_-Anche le gambe- aveva risposto infine alzando le spalle._

_A cosa sarebbe servito quell’interrogatorio? Che senso aveva?_

_-Gli altri lo sanno? - aveva domandato ancora Filippo._

_Questa volta Elia aveva scosso la testa, muovendosi sul sedile per voltarsi nuovamente verso l’altro in modo da essere uno di fronte all’altro._

_-Promettimi che non dirai niente a Martino-_

_Un’espressione incredula si era dipinta sul volto di Filippo._

_-Stai scherzando spero! - aveva ribattuto all’istante._

_-Filo ti prometto che gliene parlerò presto, ma per adesso ho bisogno che tu mantenga il segreto. E promettimi che non ne parleremo neanche tra di noi- aveva aggiunto l’attimo dopo._

_-Ti rendi conto di cosa mi stai chiedendo? - aveva esclamato Filippo passandosi una mano tra i capelli._

_-Promettimelo Filì, altrimenti esco da questa macchina e ti giuro che non mi vedi più-_

_Aveva giocato sporco, sfruttando i sentimenti di Filippo per ottenere ciò che voleva, ma in quel momento avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché l’altro mantenesse il segreto su ciò che aveva visto._

Quella sera Filippo aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, ma quella richiesta aveva segnato la fine della loro relazione anche se Elia se ne era reso conto soltanto molti mesi dopo.

Filippo gli era rimasto accanto ed aveva trovato un equilibrio perfetto tra balia e fidanzato, cercando di fargli sentire la propria vicinanza senza opprimerlo, mostrandogli quanto tenesse a lui e cercando allo stesso tempo di convincerlo a parlare con i ragazzi di quello che lo affliggeva.

Era evidente che qualcosa nel loro rapporto era cambiato ma Elia non aveva voluto dar peso alla totale assenza di tentativi da parte di Filo di fare sesso; aveva preferito chiudere gli occhi e accontentarsi di quella storia ormai solo di facciata perché terrorizzato dalla paura che Filippo potesse lasciarlo.

Nonostante tutto Elia era rimasto in silenzio. Per mesi.

Aveva continuato ad indossare maglioni e magliette a maniche lunghe o più grandi di una taglia in modo che nascondessero ogni centimetro di pelle delle braccia; aveva smesso di giocare a calcetto con i ragazzi adducendo la scusa dei voti altalenanti e più di una sera, dopo una festa aveva preferito tornare a casa piuttosto che dormire sul divano da uno dei ragazzi.

Non era neanche andato alla villa a Bracciano per il ponte dell’Immacolata.

_Aveva fatto di tutto per proteggere il suo segreto._

Finché un giorno non era stato stupido.

In seguito la sua psicologa gli aveva detto che inconsciamente quel gesto era stato una richiesta d’aiuto, che finalmente era pronto perché i suoi amici scoprissero il suo grande segreto e lo aiutassero.

Forse era la verità. O forse Elia era stato semplicemente un coglione.

Perché quella volta, nonostante tutte le volte in cui aveva compiuto gli stessi gesti in passato, aveva affondato troppo la lama.

_I ragazzi erano rimasti a dormire a casa di suo padre dopo un pomeriggio passato sui libri in preparazione del compito di latino e una serata, dopo che a Giò e a Martino si erano aggiunti anche Luca e Niccolò, spesa con il super torneo di Fifa che si era protratto fino a notte fonda._

_Quando quella mattina si era svegliato, Elia era consapevole dei rischi che correva vista la presenza dei ragazzi, ma non aveva potuto resistere._

_Aveva bisogno di spegnere il cervello…_

_Poi sarebbe tornato l’Elia di sempre._

_Aveva chiuso la porta del bagno a chiave e aveva preparato tutto l’occorrente sul lavandino._

_Quando la lama aveva toccato la pelle del braccio, Elia aveva sentito le sensazioni che ormai gli erano familiari e aveva chiuso gli occhi._

_Pochi minuti e tutto sarebbe tornato normale… Ma quella volta non era stato così._

_Il sangue non smetteva di uscire, mentre gocce scarlatte avevano iniziato a macchiare di rosso la porcellana del lavandino._

_La sensazione di sollievo e pace provata fino a quel momento era stata spazzata via all’istante dall’ansia e dalla paura._

_La fronte si era imperlata di sudore mentre con gesti veloci aveva sostituito la garza sterile con l’asciugamano._

_Tutto intorno a lui era ovattato mentre le sue gambe avevano iniziato a cedere portandolo a sedersi sul bordo della vasca._

_Era stato in quel momento che aveva sentito i colpi sulla porta._

_Chiunque si trovava dall’altra parte doveva aver bussato già diverse volte perché ora i colpi si erano fatti insistenti._

_-Elia! Elia, ma sei caduto nel cesso? -_

_Luchino._

_Elia aveva chiuso gli occhi per un brevissimo istante e aveva deglutito._

_Cosa doveva fare? Rassicurare Luca e promettere che presto sarebbe uscito, oppure aprire la porta e farsi aiutare?_

_Elia aveva mosso a fatica lo sguardo sull’asciugamano ancora premuto sul suo braccio e si era reso conto che il tessuto era parzialmente intriso di sangue._

_Era stata quella vista a fargli capire che da solo non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta._

_Aveva bisogno dei suoi amici._

_-L-Luchi…- aveva balbettato, sperando che la sua voce tremante arrivasse oltre la porta chiusa._

_-Ah ma allora sei vivo! – aveva risposto subito Luca._

_Elia aveva posato lo sguardo sulla maniglia della porta e con fatica aveva pensato a quanti passi avrebbe dovuto fare per raggiungere la porta e girare la chiave nella serratura._

_-Elia…-_

_Dall’altra parte della porta un’altra voce si era aggiunta a quella di Luca ma sul momento Elia non era riuscito a capire di chi si trattasse._

_-Io adesso apro la porta…- aveva detto Elia parlando lentamente. -Ma tu devi stare calmo-_

_C’era stato un breve attimo di silenzio finché non aveva sentito la risposta di Luca._

_-Va bene…E qual è il problema? So calmissimo-_

_Elia aveva premuto le labbra piene una sopra l’altra e quasi a rallentatore si era alzato riuscendo a fare un paio di passi prima di sbattere con una spalla contro la porta._

_Anche a distanza di anni non aveva la minima idea di come fosse riuscito ad aprire la porta; sapeva soltanto che improvvisamente Luca e Niccolò erano con lui in bagno._

_Era stato Niccolò a occuparsi di lui._

_Dopo il primo momento di shock, Luca lo aveva aiutato a sdraiarsi sul pavimento seguendo le indicazioni di Nico e, per qualche motivo che Elia non aveva mai capito, gli aveva fatto posare la testa sulle sue ginocchia._

_Niccolò si era inginocchiato alla sua destra e lentamente aveva posato una mano sull’asciugamano che Elia aveva tenuto premuto fino a quel momento sul braccio._

_-Fammi vedere-_

_Elia aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva lasciato che Nico pensasse a tutto._

_-Ma che cazzo hai fatto Elì…- aveva mormorato Luca incredulo, una mano posata sulla sua spalla sinistra in un gesto rassicurante._

_Non aveva saputo rispondere…Ma del resto cosa avrebbe potuto dire?_

_-Adesso non importa- Nico aveva risposto al suo posto con voce calma. -Ciò che conta è che il taglio non sembra così profondo da dover andare al Pronto Soccorso…Ma mi sa che ti resterà la cicatrice- aveva aggiunto l’attimo dopo._

_Elia aveva riaperto gli occhi e aveva fissato Nico che gli aveva subito rivolto un sorriso rassicurante._

_-Una più o in meno che cambia? -_

_Era inutile fingere che i due non avessero visto le altre cicatrici sul braccio._

_Prima che uno dei tre ragazzi potesse parlare, era arrivata la voce di Giò._

_-Oh ma che state a fa tutti in bagno? Luchino ha fatto di nuovo…-_

_La frase si era interrotta a metà nel momento in cui Giò era comparso nello specchio della porta; il ragazzo era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo, osservando la scena davanti a sé mentre un’espressione scioccata si dipingeva del suo volto._

_-Ma che cazzo state a fa? – aveva chiesto alla fine, muovendo velocemente lo sguardo da Elia a Luca a Niccolò._

_-Elia ha avuto un piccolo incidente…- Nico aveva risposto calmo mentre disinfettava il taglio._

_Alla fine, mentre Nico stava già fasciando il braccio di Elia, era comparso anche Marti mostrando gli stessi segni di shock ed incredulità che aveva colto tutti gli altri._

_Quando Nico aveva finito di medicarlo, i ragazzi lo avevano trasportato quasi di peso in salotto aiutandolo a sdraiarsi sul divano ed era stato allora che i nervi di Elia avevano ceduto facendolo crollare in una beata incoscienza._

_Naturalmente quando si era ripreso li aveva trovati tutti lì, in attesa, ancora sconvolti da quello a cui avevano assistito e che avrebbe potuto concludersi in modo molto diverso._

_Ed era stato allora che Elia aveva iniziato a parlare, raccontando tutto quello che si era portato dentro per mesi._

Quella lunga confessione era stato il primo passo per la guarigione.

I passi successivi erano stati la conversazione con i suoi genitori, le sedute di psicoterapia e molto lavoro su sé stesso.

La scoperta del suo autolesionismo aveva rischiato di mandare in pezzi anche l’amicizia tra Martino e Filippo.

Per più di un mese Martino aveva ignorato le chiamate ed i messaggi di Filo, ogni tentativo da parte di Filippo di spiegargli le ragioni del proprio comportamento fin quando Elia non era riuscito a far capire a Marti una cosa che fino a quel momento il roscio non aveva considerato: anche Filippo era una vittima in quella situazione.

_“Io l’ho messo con le spalle al muro. Io ho approfittato dei sentimenti che provava per me per farlo stare zitto e impedirgli di dirti quello che stava succedendo._

_Quindi se vuoi essere incazzato con qualcuno, prenditela con me. Non con Filo”_

Lentamente le cose erano tornate alla normalità: grazie alle sedute di terapia, Elia aveva scavato a fondo dentro sé stesso, portando alla luce le proprie insicurezze e le proprie paure, iniziando un percorso che lo avrebbe aiutato a spezzare il circolo vizioso che si concludeva sempre con una lametta ed una garza sterile.

Nonostante lo stress per l’esame di maturità imminente era riuscito a non cadere in tentazione neanche una volta, aiutato costantemente da sua madre e dai suoi amici.

Il giorno del suo orale, dopo aver salutato i professori che componevano la commissione, Elia si era sentito pronto a iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita consapevole che se alcune persone sarebbero rimaste sempre e comunque al suo fianco, ovvero i Contrabbandieri, altre invece dovevano andare per la propria strada.

Una di queste era Filippo.

Sapevano entrambi la loro relazione era finita ormai da tempo, ma Filippo gli era rimasto accanto durante il percorso che aveva intrapreso negli ultimi mesi per assicurarsi che avesse una persona in più accanto su cui contare.

Nonostante avesse continuato a mostrarsi esuberante e sarcastico come al solito, con il passare dei mesi Filippo si era spento: aveva smesso di tingersi i capelli in modo stravagante, evitava di fare troppo tardi la sera nei locali, e infine aveva messo in stand-by la propria vita per restare accanto ad Elia, arrivando a non partecipare più agli eventi organizzati dalla comunità LGBTQ.

Ma ora era arrivato il momento di lasciarlo libero.

_Si erano dati appuntamento a Il Baretto._

_Un luogo pubblico avrebbe limitato il rischio di una scenata da parte di entrambi._

_Ma Elia era certo che non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno… Sapevano tutti e due come si sarebbe concluso quell’incontro._

_Si erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro dopo essersi salutati velocemente, quasi fossero due estranei e non una coppia che aveva passato insieme gli ultimi nove mesi della loro vita._

_Avevano aspettato di avere davanti un caffè ed un cappuccino prima di iniziare il discorso, quasi volessero entrambi rimandare quella conversazione ancora per qualche istante._

_Sorprendentemente era stato Elia a parlare per primo._

_-Ci sono tante cose che vorrei dirti…Ma non so da dove cominciare-_

_Filippo era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di accennare un sorriso._

_-Comincia dall’inizio e prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve- aveva risposto con voce calma._

_Elia aveva annuito e prima di parlare nuovamente aveva preso un respiro profondo._

_-La prima cosa che devo dirti… è che ti amo._

_Nonostante tutto quello che è successo in questi ultimi mesi, non ho mai smesso di amarti._

_Ed è triste che te lo dica adesso per la prima volta…- Elia aveva aggiunto con un sorriso triste._

_Un sorriso altrettanto triste aveva disteso le labbra di Filippo._

_-Devo chiederti scusa._

_Non avrei mai dovuto chiederti di mantenere il segreto… So quanto ti è costato e so che facendolo ho rovinato tutto, ma in quel momento non sapevo cosa fare… Non ero ancora pronto…- aveva continuato._

_Questa volta Filippo si era limitato ad annuire, posando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani abbandonate in grembo._

_-Egoisticamente vorrei che restassimo insieme._

_Ma non posso. Perché nonostante quello che provo per te ora non sono pronto per stare con qualcuno._

_E tu meriti una persona che tiri fuori il meglio di te e non ti faccia deprimere come ho fatto io in tutti questi mesi- Elia aveva concluso allontanando a sua volta lo sguardo per fissare un punto oltre le spalle di Filippo._

_I due erano rimasti in silenzio per un lungo istante rifuggendo lo sguardo dell’altro finché Filippo non aveva sospirato rumorosamente, attirando su di sé gli occhi di Elia._

_-Quando ho visto il tuo braccio per la prima volta ho avuto una crisi isterica._

_Sono tornato a casa, mi sono richiuso la porta alle spalle, ho chiamato Ele a New York e ho passato mezz’ora al telefono con lei a piangere disperato._

_Non potevo dirle perché ero in quelle condizioni, nonostante le sue continue domande, ma non sapevo cos’altro fare._

_E’ un miracolo se sono riuscito a convincerla a non salire sul primo aereo per Roma._

_-Ho passato mesi a spaccarmi la testa cercando di capire perché._

_Perché hai fatto quello che hai fatto… Cosa ti spingeva a farlo._

_Mi sono chiesto per mesi perché non riuscissi a vederti come ti vedo io, come ti vedono i tuoi amici…- aveva aggiunto Filippo._

_-Come mi vedi? - lo aveva interrotto Elia._

_Filippo si era lasciato scappare una risata sarcastica e triste allo stesso tempo._

_-Elia tu…- aveva iniziato per poi interrompersi subito._

_Le mani nervose di Filippo avevano iniziato a giocare con una bustina di zucchero e prima che l’uomo ricominciasse a parlare, si schiarì la voce._

_\- Quando tu entri in una stanza tutti si girano a guardarti._

_Riesci ad attirare l’attenzione della gente soltanto con la tua presenza._

_Tutti vogliono stare con te: qualcuno vuole scoparti, qualcun’altro vuole bere una birra con te e ascoltare le tue battute stupide e altri vogliono soltanto fare due chiacchiere._

_Ma tutti sono attratti dal tuo atteggiamento carismatico._

_Hai una luce dentro di te che attira le persone manco fossi un faro nella notte- aveva risposto Filippo._

_Elia aveva allontanato lo sguardo imbarazzato._

_-In questi mesi ho visto quella luce spegnersi lentamente e non sapevo che cazzo fare per aiutarti._

_Ogni giorno avevo il terrore di ricevere una telefonata in cui uno dei ragazzi mi diceva che avevi fatto una cazzata… E alla fine è successo-_

_Avevano lasciato cadere il silenzio, consapevoli che non esistevano parole adeguate a spiegare quello che era successo quella mattina di tanti mesi prima._

_Soltanto dopo un lungo istante Filippo si era schiarito per l’ennesima volta la voce e aveva dischiuso nuovamente le labbra._

_-Anche io ti amo- aveva detto con voce roca._

_Elia aveva riportato lo sguardo sul volto di Filippo, gli occhi leggermente velati di lacrime._

_-Ma questo non è il nostro momento._

_Abbiamo bisogno di pensare a noi stessi…- aveva aggiunto il biondo l’attimo dopo alzando le spalle._

_Elia aveva annuito, consapevole che Filippo aveva ragione._

_-Oggi sono venuto qui per chiarire ma anche perché devo dirti una cosa importante- continuò Filippo._

_Elia aveva aggrottato la fronte, incuriosito da quelle parole._

_-Parto. Vado a New York da Ele-_

_Colto completamente di sorpresa, Elia era rimasto qualche istante in silenzio._

_-Ah, per quanto tempo? – aveva chiesto alla fine._

_Filippo aveva alzato di nuovo le spalle._

_-Almeno per un anno. Qualche tempo fa Ele mi ha parlato di una scuola d’arte…Potrei fare un corso di specializzazione._

_Nelle ultime settimane ho provato a mandare la domanda d’iscrizione e mi hanno preso._

_Parto la prossima settimana-_

_Quella notizia aveva colto Elia del tutto impreparato; anche se la loro relazione era ormai al capolinea questo non significava che voleva interrompere ogni rapporto con Filippo._

_E la sola idea di non rivederlo per almeno un anno gli mozzava il respiro._

_-Così presto? – si era ritrovato a chiedere con un filo di voce._

_Filippo aveva annuito._

_-E’ meglio così-_

E aveva avuto ragione Filippo.

Le prime settimane dopo la sua partenza non erano state facili, ma Elia si era lasciato andare alla frenesia dell’estate, pronto a godersi questi mesi insieme ai suoi amici e prima che se ne rendesse conto era di nuovo settembre.

Si era iscritto alla facoltà di Psicologia alla Sapienza e aveva continuato gli incontri settimanali con la sua terapista, riuscendo in qualche modo a bilanciare lo studio, i suoi amici e le lezioni.

Ed in quel vortice il tempo era passato velocemente.

Era passato un anno, poi due e poi tre.

Nel frattempo c’erano state delle persone che avevano attirato la sua attenzione, qualcuno solo per la durata di una sera, altri per qualche mese.

Ma nessuno era riuscito a fargli provare le stesse sensazioni che aveva provato con Filippo.

Malgrado tutto quello che era successo e il tempismo totalmente sbagliato in cui avevano deciso di stare insieme, Elia era ancora convinto che prima o poi il loro momento sarebbe arrivato.

Dalle notizie che riceveva tramite Martino, sapeva che Filippo aveva finito la scuola d’arte a New York e aveva iniziato a lavorare presso uno studio fotografico a Brooklyn.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, era arrivato il giorno della sua laurea.

Ed era stato allora che si erano rivisti per la prima volta.

_-Non credevo che saresti venuto…- aveva detto Elia quando si era trovato davanti Filippo._

_Erano in un locale per festeggiare il suo 109/110 e tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che di trovarsi faccia a faccia con quello che ancora adesso considerava il suo primo amore._

_Il suo primo e, forse, unico amore._

_-Credevi veramente che mi sarei perso questo momento? – aveva replicato Filippo con un sorriso._

_Elia aveva sorriso a sua volta e l’attimo dopo, seguendo l’istinto, gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo, lasciandosi avvolgere nuovamente dall’odore del dopobarba e della pelle di Filippo._

_Avevano passato tutta la serata a parlare, raccontandosi ciò che era successo nelle loro vite in quegli ultimi anni finché un dubbio non si era fatto strada nella mente di Elia._

_-Quanto tempo ti fermi a Roma? - gli aveva chiesto._

_-Fino a venerdì-_

_Tre giorni soltanto._

_-Ho promesso a Martino che domani avremmo passato la giornata insieme… Credo che senta la mia mancanza, anche se si farebbe ammazzare piuttosto che ammetterlo- aveva aggiunto ironico Filippo l’attimo dopo, ricevendo in risposta la risata di Elia._

_-E cosa fai giovedì? - gli aveva chiesto questi l’attimo dopo, gli occhi marroni affondati in quelli di Filippo._

_Il biondo aveva alzato le spalle mentre un’aria pensierosa si era dipinta sul suo volto._

_-Mah… Ancora non ho deciso. Hai qualche idea? -_

_-Stai con me, ovviamente- aveva risposto Elia determinato._

_Un nuovo sorriso aveva incurvato le labbra di Filippo, prima che questo alzasse gli occhi al cielo per nascondere la propria felicità._

_-Ovviamente-_

Era stata una giornata indimenticabile anche se non avevano fatto nulla di eclatante: avevano passato tutta la mattina e gran parte del pomeriggio sdraiati sull’erba a Villa Celimontana, per poi tornare a casa di Filippo dove avevano cenato velocemente prima di uscire di nuovo e andare in un locale.

Era stato allora che Elia aveva preso pienamente coscienza dell’elettricità che c’era tra loro: nel modo in cui i loro sguardi si cercavano tra la folla, nella scintilla che Elia sentiva sulla punta delle dita ogni volta che le loro mani si sfioravano, nel modo in cui ballavano vicini in pista.

_Nessuno dei ragazzi o delle ragazze venute prima o dopo Filippo gli avevano mai fatto provare le stesse sensazioni._

Quella sera Elia aveva fatto l’amore per la prima volta con Filippo.

Ed era stata una delle esperienze più belle della sua vita: nonostante la passione, Filippo era stato dolce e attento, consapevole che quella era la prima volta che Elia andava a letto con un uomo.

Elia avrebbe ricordato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni il modo in cui le labbra di Filippo avevano baciato ciò che restava delle cicatrici che un tempo deturpavano le sue braccia con estrema dolcezza e tristezza.

_Se solo le cose fossero andate in modo diverso…_

Quando tutto era finito, in Elia si era rafforzata la consapevolezza che Filippo era l’uomo della sua vita.

Ma la mattina dopo aveva scoperto che non era ancora arrivato il loro momento.

_-Devo dirti una cosa- aveva esordito Filippo davanti ad una tazzina di caffè._

_Seduto attorno al tavolo della cucina a casa di Filippo, Elia era rimasto in silenzio e lo aveva fissato di sotto in su._

_-C’è una persona che mi aspetta a New York-_

_Quelle parole non avrebbero dovuto essere una sorpresa; in fondo Filippo viveva a New York da anni e di certo Elia non poteva pretendere che vivesse una vita monacale in una grande metropoli come quella, eppure avere la certezza di essere stato solo l’avventura di una notte gli lasciò l’amaro in bocca._

_Aveva annuito lentamente ed aveva posato lo sguardo sulla propria tazzina di caffè._

_-Elia… Elia mi guardi un attimo? -_

_Il moro aveva alzato lo sguardo ed era affondato nella profondità degli occhi di Filippo._

_-E’ una cosa seria? – gli aveva chiesto._

_In risposta Filippo aveva alzato le spalle._

_-Che cazzo ne so? -_

_-Va beh, ho capito…- aveva replicato Elia alzandosi in piedi dirigendosi a passi veloci verso la camera da letto._

_Aveva già abbottonato i jeans quando Filippo era comparso sulla porta._

_-Per me non è cambiato niente Elì…- aveva mormorato Filippo._

_Una risata sarcastica era uscita con prepotenza dalle labbra di Elia._

_-Il tuo ragazzo lo sa che sei innamorato di un altro? - aveva commentato acido._

_-Non c’è bisogno di fare lo stronzo adesso… Lo sapevo che non dovevo dirti niente- aveva aggiunto Filippo subito dopo._

_-Eh no! Perché io come un coglione stavo pensando a come convincerti a tornare con me. Pensa che stavo talmente avanti che già mi chiedevo come avremmo fatto a portare avanti una relazione a distanza- aveva ribattuto Elia, indossando la maglietta._

_Filippo aveva incassato la testa nelle spalle e si era fissato i piedi per qualche istante._

_In quei momenti di silenzio, Elia si era seduto sul bordo del letto e si era infilato velocemente le scarpe per poi avvicinarsi al comodino ed afferrare il cellulare._

_-E’ stato bello rivederti Filo… Fai buon viaggio- Elia aveva detto quando si era fermato accanto al biondo sulla porta della camera da letto._

_Filippo gli aveva stretto una mano attorno al braccio destro e lo aveva trattenuto per qualche istante._

_-Elia, aspetta un attimo…-_

_I due uomini erano rimasti immobili ed in silenzio per un lungo momento, intenti a fissare il volto dell’altro quasi volessero imprimere ogni dettaglio nella propria mente._

_Finché Elia non aveva sospirato e non si era sporto leggermente verso Filippo, posando le labbra piene su quelle dell’altro per un bacio lieve._

_Quel bacio durò un istante e fu decisamente diverso da quelli che i due uomini si erano scambiati la sera prima._

_Un bacio d’addio._

_-Non è il nostro momento Filì…- aveva commentato Elia tornando a fissare gli occhi dell’altro, certo che questi avrebbe capito._

Elia aveva lasciato casa di Filippo quella mattina con la paura che il loro momento forse non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Quando sei mesi dopo Martino si era laureato in Scienze della Comunicazione, Filippo si era presentato alla sua festa di laurea con il suo ragazzo, Sam, ed Elia aveva fatto di tutto per ridurre le interazione con i due al minimo.

Filippo era ritornato a Roma l’anno seguente, spinto da una proposta lavorativa allettante fattagli men che meno da Silvia.

Nel frattempo Elia aveva iniziato a lavorare in un consultorio e contemporaneamente a fare consegne a domicilio per Amazon per pagare l’affitto del piccolo appartamento che condivideva con Luca.

Inoltre nella sua vita era entrato Roberto.

Si erano conosciuti alla festa di compleanno di Federica e nonostante Elia fosse consapevole di non essere del tutto libero dal ricordo di Filippo, aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di Giovanni e di provare a vivere quella storia senza pensare troppo al futuro.

“ _Non puoi passare la tua vita ad aspettare che Filippo ritorni da te. Datti una chance”._

Quando Filippo era tornato a Roma, la sua storia con Roberto andava avanti già da sei mesi ed Elia era convinto che la relazione con Roberto fosse diversa da quelle avute in passato: aveva aspettato due mesi prima di presentarlo ai suoi amici, era sempre restio a fermarsi a dormire a casa dell’uomo e soprattutto non gli aveva ancora detto “ti amo”, nonostante Roberto glielo avesse detto dopo soltanto quattro mesi.

Forse quelli avrebbero dovuto essere campanelli d’allarme per fargli capire che il suo cuore non era coinvolto in quella relazione.

Ma gli era bastato incontrare Filippo una volta per capire che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prendere il suo posto e che fino a quel momento aveva preso in giro sé stesso ed il povero Roberto.

Erano ad un’altra festa di Natale, ancora una volta a casa di Martino e Niccolò.

_Era la prima festa a cui Elia si presentava in compagnia di qualcuno._

_Fin da quando aveva chiesto a Roberto di accompagnarlo era stato tormentato da mille dubbi: aveva fatto la cosa giusta? Roberto si sarebbe trovato bene con il resto del gruppo?_

_Avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva cambiato idea, ma era consapevole che così facendo si sarebbe comportato da stronzo, quindi aveva lasciato le cose come stavano._

_Quando erano arrivati alla festa, aveva capito di aver fatto una cazzata._

_Filippo era già lì, impegnato in una fitta conversazione con Silvia ed Eva sulle nuove tendenze a New York e, nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, Elia aveva capito di essere fottuto._

_Aveva cercato in ogni modo di dimenticare, ma a quanto pare non c’era riuscito._

_I due si erano evitati per gran parte della festa, cercando di non ritrovarsi uno di fianco all’altro nei vari gruppetti e, forse per ferire inconsciamente Filippo, Elia si era mostrato prodigo di attenzioni verso Roberto._

_Ad un certo punto, Elia era uscito sul balcone per fumare una sigaretta e per godere di qualche istante di silenzio, in contrasto con il caos di voci e musica che c’era in salotto._

_Aveva fatto appena in tempo ad accendere la sigaretta e a tirare la prima boccata che la porta alle sue spalle si era aperta e richiusa in pochi attimi._

_Elia non aveva avuto il minimo dubbio su chi si trattasse._

_Pochi istanti e Filippo si era fermato accanto a lui, entrambe le braccia poggiate sul cornicione del terrazzo._

_-Avevo dimenticato quanto casino fate quando siete tutti insieme- Filippo aveva detto per rompere il ghiaccio._

_Elia aveva accennato un sorriso continuando a fissare il panorama di fronte a sé._

_-Ammettilo… Ti è mancato tutto questo. New York era troppo posh per te- lo aveva punzecchiato, prima di fare un nuovo tiro dalla sigaretta._

_Filippo aveva riso._

_\- Già… Mi è mancata soprattutto la tua stronzaggine- aveva replicato._

_Elia aveva scosso la testa._

_-Nah… Lo so che ti è mancata la tua Rose più di tutti. Anche più di Luchino e delle sue storie allucinanti-_

_Filippo aveva riso per poi far cadere il silenzio per qualche istante, lo sguardo fisso sul profilo di Elia._

_-Ti sbagli- aveva commentato l’attimo dopo._

_Elia aveva aggrottato la fronte e si era voltato leggermente verso Filippo._

_-Martino non è la persona che mi è mancata più di tutti-_

_Il silenzio era caduto nuovamente tra i due, mentre la sigaretta si consumava tra le dita di Elia finché non ne rimase soltanto il filtro portando Elia a gettarla nel posacenere sistemato poco distante._

_-Devo rientrare…- aveva detto tirandosi su e affondando entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei jeans._

_Filippo aveva annuito._

_Elia gli aveva voltato le spalle, pronto a dimenticare quella breve conversazione quando la voce di Filippo lo aveva bloccato._

_-Elì… E’ una cosa seria? - gli aveva chiesto._

_Elia aveva sospirato ed era tornato a voltarsi per incontrare lo sguardo di Filippo._

_Fermi uno di fronte all’altro, il moro aveva dovuto far violenza a sé stesso per reprimere il desiderio di coprire quella breve distanza, gettare le braccia al collo di Filo e baciarlo._

_Era più di un anno che non sfiorava quelle labbra…_

_Invece aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva alzato le spalle._

_-Che razza di domanda è? – gli aveva chiesto quasi seccato._

_Filippo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, mostrando la propria frustrazione per quella situazione._

_-E’ una domanda legittima._

_L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti eri pronto ad una relazione a distanza…-_

_-All’epoca eri tu a stare con qualcuno! - gli aveva rinfacciato Elia._

_-Beh adesso le cose sono un po’ diverse, no? Ora sono qui e voglio stare con te._

_Ma ora sei tu ad avere una storia con un altro._

_Perciò ho bisogno di sapere se è una cosa seria- aveva ripetuto Filippo._

_Elia si era morso il labbro inferiore, incerto se essere sincero o meno: perché lui e Filippo si ritrovavano sempre in quel circolo vizioso?_

_Perché c’era sempre un intoppo, qualcosa che metteva loro i bastoni tra le ruote?_

_Perché non potevano essere felici come Marti e Nico?_

_Alla fine Elia aveva sospirato nuovamente, lo sguardo sempre fisso sul volto di Filippo._

_-Per me non è cambiato niente Filo…_

_Ma non voglio fare lo stronzo. Roberto non se lo merita- aveva risposto sincero._

_Filippo lo aveva fissato in silenzio per poi annuire._

_-Non è ancora il nostro momento…- aveva commentato, una vena triste nella voce._

_Elia aveva risposto con un cenno d’assenso prima di voltarsi e rientrare in casa._

La sua storia con Roberto si era trascinata per un altro anno e mezzo, finché Elia messo alle strette dalla richiesta dell’altro di andare a convivere non aveva interrotto la relazione.

Se la sua vita sentimentale subiva una nuova battuta d’arresto, quella professionale invece sembrava andare a gonfie vele: oltre al lavoro al consultorio Elia in quei mesi iniziò ad affiancare il Dott. Spera come psicologo del Kennedy.

La prima volta che aveva rimesso piede nel suo vecchio liceo aveva provato una strana sensazione nel salire quelle scale libero dalla paura per le interrogazioni o per i compiti in classe.

Forse era stato allora che si era sentito adulto per la prima volta, ancor più di quando si era trasferito nel suo appartamento in affitto insieme a Luca.

Il momento giusto per Elia e Filippo era arrivato un anno dopo, al matrimonio di Gio ed Eva.

Elia, al momento single, aveva seguito divertito lo stress per i preparativi del matrimonio, aiutando Martino e Luca ad organizzare l’addio al celibato di Giovanni.

Quando il grande giorno era arrivato, Elia voleva soltanto godersi ogni minuto, felice per i suoi amici.

Silvia e Filippo si erano occupati dell’organizzazione del matrimonio e fin da subito era apparso evidente che tutto sarebbe andato alla perfezione.

Del resto quando quei due si mettevano in testa una cosa non c’era verso di smuoverli.

Elia aveva osservato da lontano il modo fermo ma gentile in cui Filippo si rivolgeva ai camerieri e si assicurava che tutto fosse perfetto, ritrovandosi più volte a sorridere per la serenità che vedeva chiaramente sul volto del biondo nonostante la giornata stressante.

Filo era chiaramente nel suo elemento.

Inoltre, nonostante avesse compiuto da poco trent’anni, ai suoi occhi Filippo era sempre bellissimo: riusciva sempre a mozzargli il fiato con un solo sguardo, neanche avesse ancora vent’anni.

Elia aveva aspettato a lungo, lasciando che Filippo facesse il proprio lavoro, fino a quando la cena non era finita e avevano aperto le “danze”.

_Si era avvicinato a Filippo con due bicchieri di spumante._

_Quando gli si era fermato accanto Filo lo aveva fissato per qualche istante, un sopracciglio inarcato in una domanda silenziosa._

_-Facciamo un brindisi- gli aveva detto Elia porgendogli un bicchiere._

_-A cosa brindiamo? – aveva domandato Filo prendendo il calice tra le dita di una mano._

_-A Gio ed Eva, ovviamente._

_E a te e Silvia che avete organizzato un matrimonio da paura- aveva aggiunto Elia l’attimo dopo._

_Un sorriso lieve aveva disteso le labbra di Filippo, prima che questi alzasse il bicchiere contro quello di Elia per poi portarlo alle labbra per bere un sorso dello spumante._

_-Non abbiamo fatto chissà che…- si era sminuito Filippo._

_-Scherzi? Credi che non sappia di tutte le volte che Eva vi ha fatto cambiare un “piccolo dettaglio” all’ultimo momento? - aveva risposto Elia._

_Alle sue parole Filippo aveva riso._

_-Certo che voi vi raccontate proprio tutto, eh? - aveva commentato ironico._

_Elia aveva riso a sua volta annuendo lentamente._

_-Abbiamo imparato che è meglio non avere segreti… Almeno tra di noi-_

_I due uomini avevano lasciato cadere il silenzio, bevendo ognuno dal proprio calice, lo sguardo sui loro amici che si divertivano sulla pista da ballo, mentre la mente di entrambi riandava ad un passato mai troppo lontano, quando segreti difficili da gestire avevano rischiato di far implodere i Contrabbandieri._

_-Sei qui da solo? - aveva domandato Filippo._

_Elia si era limitato ad annuire._

_-Tu? – aveva chiesto a sua volta Elia, nonostante conoscesse già la risposta._

_-L’organizzazione di questo matrimonio mi ha lasciato a malapena il tempo per mangiare e dormire… Figurati se potevo fare altro- aveva commentato leggermente ironico Filippo._

_-Capisco… l’età inizia a farsi sentire…- Elia aveva replicato con altrettanta ironia._

_Filippo gli aveva dato una leggera spinta provocando la risata del moro._

_-Vaffanculo! Ne riparliamo quando avrai trent’anni anche tu-_

_-Affronterò quel momento con grazia ed eleganza…- aveva risposto Elia, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolo più vicino._

_Filippo aveva fatto un cenno d’assenso._

_-Sappi che quel giorno ti ricorderò queste parole…-_

_Una sensazione piacevole si era diffusa in Elia per quello che le parole di Filippo avevano lasciato sottinteso: il biondo voleva essere presente nella sua vita di lì a due anni, voleva chiaramente avere un ruolo importante nella sua vita._

_Forse era arrivato finalmente il momento di rischiare._

_-Ti va di ballare? O devi ancora torturare qualche povero cameriere? - gli aveva domandato voltandosi leggermente verso Filippo._

_Questi aveva scosso la testa e aveva bevuto l’ultimo sorso di spumante prima di seguire il suo esempio e posarlo sul tavolo._

_-Andiamo a ballare-_

Quella sera avevano lasciato il matrimonio di Giovanni ed Eva insieme.

Elia aveva seguito Filippo con la propria auto fino a casa di quest’ultimo e, per la prima volta dopo anni, lo aveva seguito nell’appartamento.

Era stato chiaro fin da subito qual era l’obiettivo di entrambi e quando finalmente Filippo lo aveva attirato a sé con una mano posata alla base del collo, facendo incontrare le loro labbra, Elia si era sentito felice, come poche altre volte si era sentito nella vita.

Niente avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea: era finalmente arrivato il loro momento.

Dopo aver fatto l’amore più volte quella notte, Filippo si era addormentato accanto a lui con il torace premuto contro la schiena di Elia ed un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi, quasi avesse paura di vederlo sparire con il sorgere del sole.

Al loro risveglio, i due uomini si erano resi conto che se volevano cambiare la situazione tra loro allora dovevano affrontare una conversazione lunga e potenzialmente difficile. E di certo non potevano farlo tra le lenzuola.

_Seduti uno di fronte all’altro attorno al tavolo della cucina, con due immancabili tazze di caffè tra di loro, Elia e Filippo erano rimasti in silenzio a lungo, incerti su come iniziare quel discorso._

_-Ok, chiariamo subito una cosa- aveva detto Filippo, rompendo il silenzio. -Per te è stata la storia di una notte? –_

_Elia aveva spalancato gli occhi a quelle parole._

_-Ma ti pare? Che cazzo di domanda è? – aveva replicato all’istante. -Certo che no! -_

_Filippo aveva annuito._

_-Bene. Lo sapevo che non era così, ma avevo bisogno di sentirmelo dire- aveva aggiunto lasciando trasparire la propria insicurezza._

_Il moro aveva sospirato e aveva allungato una mano sul tavolo fino a intrecciare le dita con quelle di Filippo._

_-Non potresti mai essere una storia di una notte. Dovresti saperlo ormai…- aveva risposto fissando il volto dell’altro._

_Ancora una volta Filippo aveva annuito prima di incontrare lo sguardo di Elia._

_-Quindi? Ora che facciamo? - gli aveva chiesto, lasciando ad Elia la scelta._

_Elia si era passato la mano libera tra i capelli spettinati prendendo un respiro profondo._

_-Tu vuoi stare con me? - gli aveva chiesto, quasi certo della risposta ma spaventato allo stesso tempo._

_-Elì… Hai ancora bisogno di chiedermelo? Dopo tutto questo tempo non hai ancora capito che voglio stare con te? – aveva ribattuto Filippo fingendosi seccato._

_Elia si era lasciato andare ad una risata nervosa._

_-Avevo bisogno di sentirmelo dire- aveva risposto facendogli il verso._

_I due si erano guardati di sottecchi, improvvisamente imbarazzati._

_Dopo tanti anni, tanti problemi e complicazioni finalmente erano entrambi pronti per iniziare la relazione più importante della loro vita._

_Ma dovevano procedere con cautela._

_-Però…- aveva iniziato Elia. -Voglio che ci viviamo questa storia soltanto noi due._

_Almeno all’inizio- aveva confessato._

_Filippo aveva aggrottato la fronte, confuso._

_-In che senso? -_

_-Il nostro rapporto è sempre stato così complicato… Le nostre vite sono talmente intrecciate… Se dicessimo a tutti che ci siamo rimessi insieme e poi qualcosa dovesse andare storto…- aveva iniziato a spiegare Elia._

_-Vedo che hai molta fiducia in noi due…- aveva commentato leggermente seccato l’altro._

_Elia aveva scosso la testa._

_-No. Proprio perché ho fiducia in noi due voglio che questa storia funzioni._

_Se adesso prendessi il cellulare e dicessi agli altri che siamo tornati insieme, nel giro di due minuti lo saprebbero tutti, compreso tua sorella che sta dall’altra parte dell’Oceano- aveva iniziato Elia. -Io dovrei sorbirmi il discorso di Martino e dovrei promettergli che questa volta non manderemo tutto a puttane… Tu invece sei più fortunato perché Giò è in luna di miele per le prossime tre settimane- aveva aggiunto con un sorriso divertito._

_-Sarebbe capace di chiamarmi da Cuba- aveva replicato Filippo altrettanto divertito._

_Elia aveva annuito, ritrovando nelle sue parole una descrizione corretta del comportamento protettivo di Giovanni._

_-Voglio che resti tra noi per un po’, perché voglio creare una dimensione nostra._

_Qualcosa che non abbia niente a che vedere con i nostri amici… Solo per me e per te- aveva concluso l’attimo dopo._

_Filippo era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante prima di sospirare._

_-Eh va bene, facciamo come vuoi tu._

_In fondo è anche un po’ eccitante fare le cose di nascosto… Neanche avessimo di nuovo sedici anni- aveva commentato attirandolo a sé grazie alle loro mani intrecciate e costringendolo ad alzarsi in piedi._

_-Ti ricordi ancora com’era avere sedici anni? - lo stuzzicò Elia, girando attorno al tavolo per andare a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia._

_-Sta zitto scemo…- aveva replicato Filippo allacciandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi, le dita ad accarezzargli la pelle nuda della schiena. -Quindi non posso dirlo neanche ad Ele? - aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo._

_Elia aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva sospirato._

_-Facciamo così: glielo dirai tra qualche settimana._

_Se gliene parlassi adesso ti darebbe mille domande per essere certa che non stiamo facendo una cazzata._

_Però deve prometterti che manterrà il silenzio- gli aveva proposto Elia._

_Filippo si era lasciato scappare un suono sarcastico._

_-Quando vuole Ele sa essere una tomba. Non dirà nulla anche se so già che mi romperà le palle perché non le piace dire bugie…-_

_Elia aveva alzato le spalle._

_-Beh, almeno questa è una bugia a fin di bene- aveva commentato._

_Filippo aveva sorriso e aveva avvicinato il viso a quello del moro, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue._

_Si, decisamente una bugia a fin di bene._

Tutto quello che avevano previsto quella mattina si era avverato.

Quando tre settimane dopo Filippo aveva raccontato ad Ele della sua relazione con Elia, la ragazza gli aveva fatto decine di domande per conoscere la storia nei minimi dettagli e per essere sicura che il fratello non avesse commesso un errore.

Una volta rassicurata, aveva promesso a Filo di mantenere il loro segreto.

Nel frattempo, Elia e Filippo avevano iniziato la loro storia con una consapevolezza diversa da quella avuta durante la loro prima relazione: erano più maturi, avevano entrambi maggiore esperienza ma soprattutto entrambi erano certi che l’altro fosse l’amore della loro vita.

Doveva essere così, visto tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, la sensazione che nessun altro fosse la persona giusta, e tutti gli anni passati ad aspettare il loro momento.

Malgrado i loro impegni, Elia e Filippo si ritagliarono una sera a settimana per stare insieme: delle sere cenavano fuori, altre andavano a ballare, e infine c’erano delle sere in cui decidevano di restare a casa di Filippo per cenare insieme sdraiati sul divano davanti alla tv.

Nonostante la loro relazione fosse un segreto, i Contrabbandieri si accorsero presto del cambiamento avvenuto in Elia: provarono in tutti i modi a farlo confessare, cercando di corromperlo in ogni modo, ma Elia si dimostrò incorruttibile.

“ _E’ vero c’è qualcuno, ma per il momento non voglio dire niente sennò finisce che mi porto sfiga da solo”_

Decisero di parlare ai loro amici della loro relazione soltanto nove mesi dopo, all’ennesima festa di Natale, quasi volessero chiudere un cerchio, anche se Elia ancora oggi era convinto che Filippo avesse raccontato tutto a Martino molti mesi prima.

Naturalmente i loro amici erano stati felici alla scoperta della loro relazione e lo erano stati ancora di più quando, due anni dopo, avevano annunciato loro che sarebbero andati a vivere insieme.

Elia e Filippo avevano parlato più volte di quella possibilità, ma senza mai approfondire l’argomento, finché Luca e Silvia non avevano deciso di andare a convivere.

_Erano ancora una volta nella cucina di Filippo, intenti a preparare la cena quando Elia aveva raccontato a Filo della decisione di Luca._

_-Ha già dato la disdetta della sua parte delle bollette- aveva aggiunto Elia, lo sguardo fisso sulla pentola sul fuoco._

_-Quindi devi cercarti un nuovo inquilino? - aveva chiesto Filippo intento ad apparecchiare._

_-Ed abituarmi ad un’altra persona dopo che soltanto da qualche anno mi sono abituato alle stranezze di Luca? Sarà difficile…- aveva risposto Elia._

_Filippo aveva alzato un sopracciglio._

_-Allora che hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi cercarti un appartamento più piccolo? - aveva domandato._

_Il moro aveva alzato le spalle._

_-L’idea sarebbe quella. Spero solo di trovare qualcosa nella stessa zona senza dover vendere un rene- aveva aggiunto ironico._

_Nella stanza era sceso il silenzio per qualche istante, mentre Elia si concentrava sulla cottura della pasta sentendo su di sé gli occhi di Filo._

_-Un’altra soluzione ci sarebbe…- aveva detto Filippo._

_Elia si era voltato, poggiando la schiena al piano cottura poco distante dai fornelli e aveva fissato il compagno in attesa._

_-Ovvero? –_

_-Potresti venire a vivere qui- aveva risposto Filippo, immobile a pochi passi di distanza._

_Nonostante avesse capito subito il significato delle parole di Filo, Elia aveva deciso di prenderlo un po’ in giro._

_-Non sapevo avessi bisogno di un coinquilino- gli aveva detto._

_-Infatti non ne ho bisogno. Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma questa casa è mia. Ci sono nato e cresciuto- aveva replicato prontamente l’altro, facendo un passo verso di lui._

_Elia aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, producendosi in un’espressione confusa._

_-Allora non capisco…-_

_Filippo aveva sospirato seccato e aveva fatto un altro paio di passi verso di lui._

_-Vuoi che ti faccia un disegnino? – lo aveva preso in giro._

_Elia aveva riso, incrociando le braccia al petto prima di cercare lo sguardo di Filippo e ritornare serio._

_-Voglio che me lo chiedi come si deve-_

_L’atmosfera si era fatta improvvisamente tesa tra loro._

_Entrambi sapevano cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco e inconsciamente sapevano che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma quando Filippo si fermò di fronte ad Elia posando una mano sul fianco destro dell’uomo, il moro si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro._

_-Elì…Ti va di venire a vivere con me? – gli aveva chiesto Filippo in un sussurro, quasi avesse paura di farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete._

_Elia aveva sorriso all’istante, buttando fuori il fiato e annuendo nello stesso momento._

_Aveva nascosto il viso nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo e gli aveva stretto le braccia attorno ai fianchi._

_-Certo che voglio, scemo- aveva mormorato contro la pelle del collo di Filo._

_Le braccia di Filippo si erano posate sulle sue spalle e l’attimo dopo un bacio gli aveva accarezzato la tempia destra._

_Stretto in quell’abbraccio, Elia si era reso conto per l’ennesima volta di quanto fosse profondo il suo amore per Filo e quanto fosse forte il loro legame._

Un amore che era riuscito a superare tutti gli ostacoli che avevano incontrato sul loro cammino e che ancora adesso, a distanza di sei anni da quando aveva ricevuto quella proposta gli faceva battere il cuore con la stessa velocità.

In una posizione quasi speculare a quella assunta sei anni prima durante la proposta di Filippo, Elia si godette l’abbraccio del proprio compagno per un lungo istante prima di dover dare ufficialmente inizio alla loro giornata.

Soltanto qualche minuto più tardi, il moro mosse leggermente la testa sulla spalla di Filo in modo da incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro.

-Quando arriva Martino? –

-Tra un paio d’ore. Nico ha da fare con Malik e gli altri oggi, quindi credo che resterà qui per pranzo.

Ti aspettiamo? - Filippo domandò senza accennare a sciogliere il loro abbraccio.

Elia sospirò.

-Non lo so… Ho promesso a Giò che avrei accompagnato lui e Ginevra a comprare il regalo per Eva…- rispose Elia.

-Esci con la mia nipotina preferita senza di me? –

Il moro ridacchiò e alzò la testa per posare un bacio sulle labbra di Filo.

-E’ la tua unica nipotina, almeno finché Ele non si decide a fare qualcosa al riguardo.

Magari cerco di convincere Giò a passare per un saluto-

-Mh… Sarà meglio per te.

Ora scollati che devo fare colazione e devo farmi una doccia prima che arrivi Marti-

Elia rise nuovamente e sciolse l’abbraccio avvicinandosi al tavolo per recuperare la propria tazzina di caffè.

Era ora di iniziare una nuova giornata.

**21 dicembre 19.00**

Elia si lasciò cadere sul divano, sentendo in lontananza il rumore della porta che si chiudeva alla spalle di Martino e Luca.

Giovanni e Ginevra erano andati via un’ora prima, ma Elia era certo che presto la chat dei Contrabbandieri sarebbe esplosa di messaggi.

Era stata una giornata lunga e piena di sorprese.

_Tutto si poteva dire del loro gruppo tranne che vivessero una vita monotona…_

_E tanto altro sarebbe successo nei prossimi mesi…_

Filippo ricomparve in salotto e, dopo qualche istante, si sedette accanto ad Elia sul divano, posando all’istante un braccio sulle sue spalle per attirarlo a sé.

-Ragazzi che giornata…- commentò Elia.

In risposta ricevette soltanto un mugugno d’assenso.

-Tu non sapevi niente? – chiese ancora il moro osservando il profilo del compagno.

Filippo scosse la testa.

-Non mi ha detto nulla… Credo dicesse la verità quando ha detto di aver preso quella decisione mentre era a Milano- aggiunse.

Elia alzò le spalle.

_In fondo era una scelta sensata…_

-Comunque potrei farti la stessa domanda- gli fece notare Filippo, attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione.

Elia lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio, la fronte corrucciata per esprimere la sua confusione.

Filo sospirò.

-Parlo di Luca, ovviamente-

-Ah… No, non mi ha detto nulla.

Non mi ha mai detto nulla di quello che è successo- commentò leggermente rattristato.

-In parte è comprensibile. Non è stato facile…-convenne Filippo lasciando scivolare la punta delle dita sul braccio destro del moro.

-E’ stato un incubo. Ti ricordi quello che abbiamo passato? Tutte le volte che ha dormito su questo divano perché non voleva andare a casa? –

Filippo ridacchiò.

-Come potrei dimenticarlo? Ci ha svuotato il frigo per settimane! –

Elia accennò un sorriso.

-Tu invece non ti sei accorto di niente? – domandò subito dopo.

Filippo scosse la testa.

-Per quanto mi dia fastidio ammetterlo, me l’ha fatta sotto il naso- rispose il biondo.

Elia ridacchiò, posando la testa sulla spalla del compagno e chiudendo gli occhi per godersi quella vicinanza.

I due uomini restarono a lungo in silenzio, probabilmente riflettendo sugli eventi di quella giornata, finché un pensiero non attraversò la mente di Elia, portandolo a riaprire gli occhi e a fissarli sul volto di Filo.

-Tu ci pensi mai? A quello che ha detto Marti? – gli domandò curioso.

Questa volta toccò a Filippo incurvare le labbra in un sorriso accennato.

-Certo che ci penso-

-E perché non me lo hai mai chiesto? - chiese ancora Elia.

Il biondo sospirò.

-Perché… Perché non sapevo cosa ne pensavi e perché avevo paura di rovinare quello che abbiamo.

Tu ci hai mai pensato? - gli domandò a sua volta.

Elia annuì.

Ci pensava sempre più di frequente negli ultimi anni: ad ogni anniversario, ogni volta che doveva parlare di Filippo con qualcuno che non era a conoscenza del loro legame, quando si ritrovava ad invidiare le coppie con cui lavorava Filo.

Certo che ci pensava…

_Quale uomo sano di mente non vorrebbe sposare l’amore della sua vita?_

-In realtà sì.

E non sarebbe mica una cattiva idea- rispose infine.

Filippo lo fissò per qualche istante incredulo prima di mettere una piccola distanza tra loro.

-Fammi capire, questa sarebbe la tua proposta? – gli domandò.

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

-Ma ti pare? Pensi veramente che me ne uscirei con una proposta così di merda?

Soprattutto dopo tutto quello che ho sentito oggi da te e Marti? – replicò Elia.

-Beh, allora sentiamo! Come farebbe una proposta di matrimonio Elia Santini? – lo prese bonariamente in giro Filippo.

Senza cadere nella trappola, Elia rivolse un grande sorriso al compagno e si sporse verso di lui fino a posare le labbra su quelle di Filippo, accarezzandole più volte con le proprie e stuzzicando il labbro superiore con la punta della lingua.

-E’ inutile che cerchi di distrarmi…- mormorò Filippo allontanando il volto la distanza necessaria per poter parlare.

Elia rise nuovamente.

-Pensi veramente che mi faccio fregare così?

Ti toccherà aspettare e restare con il dubbio fin quando non te lo chiederò…-

-Sei veramente un sadico Santini…- ribatté Filippo cercando di sciogliere il loro abbraccio.

-E dov’è la novità? Però posso assicurarti fin da ora che resterai senza fiato per la botta di romanticismo che ti cadrà addosso.

Quindi sta buono e lasciami fare…- commentò Elia.

Filippo lo fissò in silenzio qualche istante prima di accarezzare con estrema dolcezza alcune ciocche di capelli neri che erano ricadute sulla fronte di Elia, gli occhi affondati in quelli del compagno.

-Quindi non ancora il nostro momento…-

Elia sorrise, ripensando a quante volte in passato quelle poche parole lo avevano rattristato; ora invece lo riempivano di aspettativa e di eccitazione per tutto quello che sarebbe venuto nei mesi e negli anni a venire.

-Lo sarà presto-

_E questa volta sarebbe stato per sempre._

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	2. Outtake- We need to talk about Elia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dimmi che non è come penso…”  
> “Eh mi sa di sì invece”  
> “Elia?” azzardò Eleonora.  
> In risposta, Filippo si limitò ad annuire.  
> “Ma Elia Elia?”  
> “Dai Ele, ne conosci altri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!😊  
> Allora... Questo capitolo è un'aggiunta alla storia originale e fa riferimento a un momento di cui si accenna senza però approfondire.  
> Però mi sono resa conto che nonostante il legame tra Filippo ed Eleonora vi erano soltanto dei vaghi accenni alla ragazza e soprattutto non avevo mostrato la sua reazione al ritorno di fiamma tra i due uomini.  
> Quindi... ecco spiegata l'esistenza di questa fiction 🤣😅  
> Ovviamente è ambientata nel passato: 9 anni prima della storia raccontata nel 1 capitolo.  
> Ho in mente altri 2 Outtakes: uno avrà come protagonisti Eleonora ed Elia e farà riferimento ad un commento fatto da Elia in una conversazione con Giò in "Come nelle favole"; l'altro invece, parlerà dei 9 mesi in cui Elia e Filippo hanno tenuto segreta la loro relazione.  
> Non so ancora quando verranno scritte perché devo anche scrivere la 7 parte della serie, quindi se siete interessate STAY TUNED!
> 
> Love, Eva 💕💕

Ogni lunedì, da ormai dieci anni, Filippo aveva un appuntamento fisso a cui non poteva mancare.

Con il proprio portatile.

E con Eleonora che, dall’altra parte dell’Atlantico, lo aspettava per raccontargli la propria settimana e ascoltare le ultime novità sulla sua vita.

Da ormai dieci anni, ogni lunedì i fratelli Sava ritagliavano un’ora tutta per loro per rinsaldare quel rapporto di complicità che era sempre esistito tra di loro ed era stato determinante per superare molti momenti difficili della loro adolescenza.

Filippo non avrebbe mai mancato a quell’appuntamento, anche soltanto per punzecchiare sua sorella e Edoardo con l’argomento matrimonio approfittando delle recenti nozze di Eva e Giovanni e per fare opera di convincimento sulla sorella affinché almeno iniziassero a pensare ad un bambino.

Quel giorno però, Filippo aveva una motivazione in più per non mancare a quell’appuntamento.

Oggi era il giorno in cui finalmente avrebbe rivelato ad Eleonora della sua storia con Elia.

In qualche modo era riuscito a mantenere il segreto per tre settimane, ma Filippo sapeva di essere al limite e che era arrivato il momento di parlare ad Ele della rinata storia d’amore con Elia.

La sera prima ne aveva parlato con Elia e, nonostante l’uomo fosse del parere di aspettare almeno un’altra settimana, Filo lo aveva convinto che in fondo di lì ad una settimana non sarebbe cambiato granché.

Da quando avevano deciso di dare una nuova possibilità alla loro storia d’amore, il giorno dopo il matrimonio di Giovanni ed Eva, i due uomini si erano visti quasi tutti i giorni, compatibilmente con i loro impegni di lavoro e fin da subito era apparso chiaro ad entrambi che questa volta tutto era diverso: non c’era più nessun segreto pronto a distruggerli, né un altro uomo che si frapponeva tra loro.

Questa volta c’erano soltanto Elia e Filippo, profondamente innamorati l’uno dell’altro e pronti a impegnarsi fino in fondo in modo che la loro storia d’amore fosse serena e duratura.

E Filippo avvertiva chiaramente il cambiamento: nelle piccole attenzioni che avevano l’uno per l’altro, per il bisogno che avevano di passare quanto più tempo insieme, e per il modo che avevano di essere presenti nella vita dell’altro quando erano distanti grazie a messaggi e brevi conversazioni al telefono.

L’uomo non aveva nessuna remora nell’ammettere di essere innamorato di Elia né di essere convinto che l’altro fosse l’uomo della sua vita: ne aveva avuto qualche sentore la prima volta in cui erano stati insieme, tanti anni prima, ma all’epoca non erano ancora pronti per una storia d’amore così grande e impegnativa.

Ora invece erano allo stesso livello, sia emotivamente sia in tutti gli altri aspetti della loro relazione: erano perfettamente alla pari e Filippo era certo che l’equilibrio che si era instaurato nel loro rapporto sarebbe stata la chiave per un rapporto duraturo e felice.

L’unica cosa che finora lo aveva frenato era la segretezza che circondava la loro storia.

Anche se aveva compreso e accettato la proposta di Elia, alle volte mentre erano insieme ai loro amici era difficile per Filippo mostrarsi distaccato o disinteressato verso Elia quando avrebbe voluto posare un braccio sulle sue spalle larghe oppure intrecciare le dita a quelle di Elia con la stessa naturalezza che vedeva nei gesti di Martino e Niccolò.

Forse era anche per questo che aveva insistito per parlarne con Eleonora: se da una parte, Filippo non era abituato a tenere un segreto con la sorella per troppo a lungo, dall’altra parlarne finalmente con qualcuno dava una conferma al loro rapporto.

In particolare, parlarne con Ele avrebbe reso la loro storia ufficiale.

_Da questo momento non si può più tornare indietro…_

Seduto attorno al tavolo del salone, Filippo fissò lo schermo del proprio portatile lanciando uno sguardo verso l’angolo destro per controllare l’orario.

Aveva ancora qualche minuto per riordinare bene le idee e preparare una bozza del discorso che voleva fare ad Ele certo che, non appena le avrebbe detto della sua relazione con Elia, la donna avrebbe iniziato a tempestarlo di domande.

Cogliendolo totalmente di sorpresa, il suono della chiamata tramite Skype lo portò a fissare nuovamente lo schermo e a prendere un respiro profondo prima di accettare la conversazione.

_Show time!_

Il volto di sua sorella apparve all’istante sullo schermo e, come sempre, Filippo sorrise.

“Ciao Filo!” lo salutò Eleonora sorridendo a sua volta.

“Ele! Sei in anticipo…Dì la verità, sentivi terribilmente la mia mancanza” la salutò l’uomo.

Eleonora accennò un sorriso mentre un’espressione sarcastica si dipingeva sul suo volto.

“Da morire…” commentò.

I due fratelli restarono in silenzio per un breve istante, permettendo così a Filippo di osservare il volto della donna.

New York era stato un toccasana per Eleonora.

Fin da quando diciotto anni prima si era trasferita per seguire Edoardo, la ragazza sembrava rifiorita, libera per la prima volta dallo spettro di una famiglia assente e dalle aspettative alle volte eccessive che la ragazza imponeva a sé stessa.

Grazie alla presenza di Edoardo accanto a lei e alle nuove prospettive che si erano aperte dinanzi a lei nella Grande Mela, Ele era diventata una donna sicura di sé e delle proprie capacità, arrivando ad occupare una posizione di rilievo in una casa editrice e ad essere rispettata dai propri colleghi e dai suoi superiori.

Nonostante non glielo dicesse molto spesso, Filippo era molto orgoglioso di lei e di tutto quello che aveva raggiunto finora.

“Come stai Ele?” domandò cercando di non mostrare la propria preoccupazione, consapevole che avrebbe infastidito sua sorella.

Nonostante vivesse ormai da anni a New York e convivesse con Edoardo praticamente dal primo momento in cui si erano visti, Filippo non sarebbe mai riuscito frenare l’istinto protettivo che lo aveva accompagnato per anni, e che ancora adesso alle volte lo portava a vedere in Ele la bambina dai grandi occhi chiari ed i capelli neri e gli immancabili calzettoni bianchi che arrivavano al ginocchio.

“Bene. Anche se in questo periodo sto lavorando un po’ di più per recuperare la settimana di ferie che ho preso per il matrimonio di Eva” raccontò Eleonora.

“La solita stakanovista… Non casca mica il mondo se ti prendi un po’ di tempo per te e fai le cose con più calma come tutti i comuni mortali” la rimproverò bonario l’uomo.

“Sembra di sì invece… Sono partita lasciando tutto in ordine e quando sono tornata ho trovato il caos. Io davvero non capisco come abbiano potuto incasinare tutto in una sola settimana”

La donna raccontò le vicissitudini che le erano capitate quella settimana al lavoro facendo ridere più volte Filippo, passando poi a parlare della sua vita quotidiana con Edoardo.

“Avete iniziato a parlare di matrimonio?” chiese Filo con ironia ed una punta di curiosità nella voce.

Eleonora aggrottò la fronte.

“Perché dovremmo?” domandò a sua volta.

“Dai Ele, lo sanno tutti che chi prendere il bouquet si sposa entro l’anno”

“Davvero? Allora mi sa proprio che io e Edo saremo l’eccezione alla regola” gli disse serena.

Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Che palle! Allora pretendo un nipotino!” replicò seccato.

Osservando l’atteggiamento scocciato del fratello, Eleonora si lasciò andare ad una risata divertita.

“Mi sa che anche per quello dovrai aspettare ancora un po’.

Credi di poter resistere un altro paio d’anni?” gli domandò, un sorriso ironico a distenderle le labbra.

Filippo sospirò frustrato.

“Va a finire che quando deciderai di avere un figlio non avrò più la forza per tenerlo in braccio…” commentò prima di accennare un sorriso a sua volta.

“Dai Filo! Puoi sempre sperare in Eva e Giò. Loro sicuramente faranno un figlio prima di me e Edo” rispose Eleonora.

L’uomo rise e annuì, concorde con lei.

Nonostante le ferme affermazioni di Giovanni, tutto il gruppo di amici era convinto che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che i due sposini avrebbero iniziato a pensare ad un bambino.

E come al solito con i Contrabbandieri, si erano aperte le scommesse; anche Filippo non aveva resistito a fare la sua puntata, aggregandosi a Luca e Niccolò che prevedevano l’annuncio di lì ad un anno.

“Tu come stai Filo?” si sentì chiedere l’attimo dopo.

Filippo ritornò presente a sé stesso e, istintivo, un sorriso gli distese le labbra.

_Mai stato meglio…_

“Bene. Le cose stanno andando molto bene al lavoro ed io e Silvia ormai andiamo talmente d’accordo che ci capiamo con uno sguardo.

Abbiamo in programma l’organizzazione di diversi matrimoni fino alla fine dell’anno” raccontò l’uomo.

“Non è che ti stai concentrando un po’ troppo sul lavoro?” domandò Ele, una nota preoccupata nella voce.

Filippo scosse la testa.

“Lo sai che mi piace mettere bocca sul matrimonio degli altri, comandare tutti a bacchetta e avere tutto sotto controllo.

E’ il mio modo di scaricare le frustrazioni… E probabilmente è anche una perversione” aggiunse l’uomo alzando noncurante le spalle.

In risposta al suo commento Eleonora soffiò una risata prima di cercare nuovamente lo sguardo del fratello.

“Il resto, invece? Ci sono novità?” gli chiese subito dopo.

Quello era il momento perfetto per affrontare l’argomento Elia.

Era arrivato il momento di dire la verità.

“In realtà sì…C’è una cosa importante di cui vorrei parlarti” iniziò Filippo, scoprendosi nervoso.

Eleonora restò in silenzio, in attesa che l’altro continuasse, fissando attentamente il suo volto.

“Avrei voluto parlartene prima, ma avevo bisogno di tempo per trovare le parole giuste…Anche adesso non è facile per me dirtelo…”

“E’ successo qualcosa, vero?” lo interruppe Eleonora. “Dobbiamo rifare il test HIV?” domandò l’attimo dopo.

Filippo spalancò gli occhi incredulo, la mente svuotata dal discorso che aveva preparato meticolosamente.

“Cosa?”

“Filo quante volte devo dirti di stare attento, che non puoi fidarti di nessuno, non importa quanto sono attraenti…” lo rimproverò Eleonora parlando velocemente ed alzando progressivamente la voce.

“Ele mi lasci parlare? Sei fuori strada!” ribatté Filippo alzando a sua volta la voce.

“Io davvero non so come fare con te…E mi hai anche lasciato parlare del lavoro quando invece era la prima cosa che dovevi dirmi!” continuò Eleonora imperterrita.

“Ele porca miseria, vuoi stare zitta un attimo e lasciarmi parlare?” replicò contrariato Filippo.

Prima che Eleonora potesse replicare a sua volta, un rumore attirò la sua attenzione portandola ad allontanare lo sguardo dallo schermo e, pochi istanti dopo, il viso di Edoardo apparve accanto a quello della donna nel monitor.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese l’uomo, un’espressione dubbiosa in volto.

Il tempo era stato generoso con Edoardo Incanti, confermando la teoria di Filippo che alcune persone avevano tutte le fortune.

A ventinove anni, Edoardo non sembrava invecchiato neanche un giorno: i suoi riccioli neri erano folti come durante gli anni del liceo, mentre il suo fisico si era andato riempiendo dandogli un aria massiccia ma allo stesso tempo rassicurante.

“No, non va bene per niente! E’ colpa della tua ragazza che parte in quarta e si fa mille film mentali senza lasciarmi parlare” ribatté Filippo incurante di apparire maleducato.

Dopo dieci anni erano ormai una famiglia e se davvero Edoardo si offendeva così facilmente allora forse non era l’uomo adatto per sua sorella.

_Smettila di dire cazzate e torna in te!_

“Hai detto che devi dirmi una cosa importante! Quasi le stesse parole che usasti anni fa, cosa avrei dovuto pensare?” domandò Eleonora stizzita.

“Ok, perché non cerchiamo di calmarci tutti quanti?” si intromise nuovamente Edoardo. “Amore, perché non prendi un respiro profondo e lasci parlare tuo fratello?

Se continui a parlargli sopra finirà per attaccarti il telefono in faccia” le disse, posando una mano tra le scapole di Eleonora, quasi volesse accompagnare il respiro di Ele.

“Almeno tu sei intelligente…” bofonchiò Filippo.

Edoardo non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso divertito al comportamento dei due fratelli, attirando su di sé uno sguardo irritato della compagna.

“E’ per questo che tua sorella mi vuole ancora attorno dopo tutti questi anni” commentò Edoardo.

“Allora…Che ne dici di ricominciare da capo?” propose Filippo. “Però questa volta devi lasciarmi parlare!” aggiunse prontamente rivolto alla sorella.

Eleonora sbuffò seccata e alla fine annuì.

“Perfetto. Ora che avete smesso di urlarvi contro vi lascio nuovamente da soli.

Filo, come sempre è stato un piacere” disse Edoardo, sorridendo al cognato.

“Anche per me Edo…Se fossi single farei di tutto per portarti via a mia sorella” gli disse con una leggera malizia nella voce.

Edoardo rise e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Come se avessi accettato Filì”

L’attimo dopo l’uomo uscì dallo schermo, lasciando i due fratelli nuovamente soli.

Per qualche istante nelle due stanze separate dall’oceano ci fu il silenzio, mentre entrambi ripensavano a quello che era accaduto poco prima e a come una parola male interpretata aveva creato il caos in pochissimi secondi.

Questa volta Filippo si rese conto che le sue parole non avrebbero dovuto dare spazio ad alcun dubbio.

“Ho iniziato a vedermi con una persona” confessò.

Era meglio andare per gradi; sapeva che se avesse detto subito ad Ele di essere tornato con Elia, la donna avrebbe iniziato subito il terzo grado.

Il volto di Eleonora mostrò chiaramente il suo sbigottimento e, senza che Filippo potesse fare niente per fermarlo, un sorriso divertito gli distese le labbra.

“Da quando?” domandò la donna dopo qualche istante riavendosi dal proprio stupore.

Filippo scrollò le spalle.

“Saranno tre settimane” rispose.

“E sei riuscito a mantenere il segreto tutto questo tempo?” chiese sorpresa Eleonora.

“Credimi non è stato facile…” replicò Filippo. “Anche io all’inizio ero un po’ scettico, ma adesso mi rendo conto che andava fatto” aggiunse.

Ancora una volta, Ele corrugò la fronte.

“Addirittura?”

Filippo annuì.

“Queste tre settimane mi hanno fatto capire che sto facendo la cosa giusta, che questa volta non si tratta della solita storia che porterò avanti per qualche mese, senza futuro né aspirazioni… Questa volta è una cosa seria.

E’ LA storia seria” confessò.

E nel momento in cui disse quelle parole ad Eleonora, Filippo ne ebbe piena consapevolezza per la prima volta.

La sua storia con Elia era destinata a durare.

“Wow… E sentiamo, chi è il fortunato?” chiese Eleonora curiosa.

“Non lo immagini?” domandò a sua volta l’uomo.

I due fratelli si fissarono per qualche istante in silenzio prima che una nuova espressione sorpresa trasfigurasse il volto della donna.

“Dimmi che non è come penso…”

“Eh mi sa di sì invece” rispose Filippo, iniziando a tamburellare con le dita della mano destra sul piano del tavolo per scaricare il proprio nervosismo.

“Elia?” azzardò Eleonora.

In risposta, Filippo si limitò ad annuire.

“Ma Elia Elia?”

“Dai Ele, ne conosci altri?” le chiese di rimando Filippo.

“Quando è successo?” lo interrogò ancora Ele.

“Al matrimonio di Eva e Giovanni” rispose prontamente l’altro. “Abbiamo ballato insieme, abbiamo scherzato e alla fine siamo andati via insieme.

Vuoi che ti racconti anche cosa è successo dopo?” la punzecchiò Filippo.

“Non ci credo! Come ho fatto a non accorgermi di niente?” esclamò Ele incredula.

“Tranquilla, non sei la sola a non aver notato nulla.

Nessuno si è accorto di quello che stava succedendo…Erano tutti concentrati sugli sposi”

“Dopo tutto quello che è successo tra voi? Sei sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare?” gli domandò cauta.

Dopo un brevissimo istante di esitazione, Filippo annuì.

“Sì, ne sono sicuro.

Durante queste tre settimane abbiamo parlato a lungo: di quello che è successo anni fa, di tutte le volte che avremmo potuto tornare insieme se soltanto le circostanze fossero state migliori…

Ammetterai che ci siamo messi d’impegno per complicarci la vita. O forse davvero non eravamo ancora pronti per iniziare una nuova storia” aggiunse Filippo alzando le spalle in un gesto che sperò essere noncurante.

“E invece adesso lo siete?” chiese Eleonora con la stessa cautela di poco prima.

Per l’ennesima volta, Filippo annuì.

“Lo amo Ele. Penso di non aver mai amato nessuno come amo Elia.

Adesso finalmente siamo entrambi sullo stesso piano: siamo tutti e due adulti, realizzati nel lavoro e consapevoli che commettere nuovamente gli stessi errori del passato metterebbe fine al nostro rapporto.

E nessuno di noi è disposto a rischiare, non dopo tutti gli anni passati ad aspettare che arrivasse il momento giusto” disse con voce decisa e seria.

Eleonora lo fissò in silenzio qualche istante.

“Che mi dici di Elia? Anche lui è sotto un treno come te?” gli chiese sorridendo ironica.

Filippo rise, allontanando per un istante lo sguardo imbarazzato dallo schermo.

“Direi proprio di sì.

E’ stato lui a fare il primo passo al matrimonio di Eva e Giovanni ed è stato sempre lui a propormi di tornare insieme”

“Allora perché quest’alone di mistero? Perché lo vengo a sapere soltanto adesso dopo tre settimane?” gli domandò. “Aspetta un attimo, non dirmi che sono l’ultima a cui lo hai detto!”

Filippo strabuzzò gli occhi e scosse più volte la testa.

“Ma sei scema? L’aria di New York inizia a farti male!

Comunque se proprio vuoi saperlo sei la prima a cui lo diciamo.

Abbiamo deciso di non dire niente a nessuno per un po’, vogliamo goderci questa cosa tra noi e creare qualcosa soltanto nostro, senza che i ragazzi inizino a prenderci in giro o a fare scommesse come al loro solito o senza che Silvia si commuova ogni volta che ci vede insieme, convinta ancora oggi di essere stata il nostro Cupido” commentò muovendo le dita a formare delle virgolette sull’ultima parola.

Eleonora rise e scosse la testa.

“Beh, in fondo è stata lei a mostrarti per prima la foto di Elia…” lo prese in giro.

Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo ed evitò di rispondere, consapevole che sarebbe stata una battuta acida.

“Quindi per ora sono costretta al silenzio, giusto?” chiese per conferma.

L’uomo annuì.

“Almeno finché non lo diremo agli altri”

“Sai già quando gliene parlerete?” domandò ancora Ele.

L’uomo scosse la testa.

“Se devo dirti la verità non abbiamo alcuna fretta.

Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse divertente fare le cose di nascosto come gli adolescenti…E poi il rischio di essere scoperti ravviva il rapporto” le confessò alzando le sopracciglia malizioso.

“Filo!”

“Che c’è? Hai dimenticato cosa si prova ad essere giovani e spericolati?” la punzecchiò ancora.

“Piantala! Piuttosto… Posso dirlo a Edo?” domandò lei l’attimo dopo.

Filo alzò le spalle in risposta: sapeva che sua sorella gli avrebbe fatto una richiesta simile prima o poi.

“Basta che gli fai giurare di non dirlo a nessuno”

“Promesso…” rispose Eleonora con un sorriso. “Sai che alla prima occasione dovrò fare una lunga chiacchierata con Elia, vero?” lo avvisò continuando a sorridere.

“Mhh… Che palle! Sono io il fratello maggiore! E non mi pare di averti rotto le palle quando ti sei messa con Edoardo” le fece notare.

“Perché non avevi nulla da obiettare” ribatté la mora.

“Ah no? Devo forse ricordarti quello che è successo al vivaio?” le disse fissandola con uno sguardo significativo.

Eleonora premette le labbra una sopra l’altra e restò in silenzio per qualche istante.

“E tu pensi che ho dimenticato lo stato in cui eri quando ti sei trasferito a New York? Non voglio più vederti stare male per colpa di Elia…” ribatté immediatamente Eleonora.

Filippo allontanò ancora una volta lo sguardo dallo schermo, la mente invasa da flashback che lo riportavano indietro di qualche anno, ai primi mesi della sua vita a New York subito dopo la rottura con Elia.

Mesi in cui era dimagrito terribilmente, in cui aveva sofferto d’insonnia e in cui preferiva passare ore chiuso nel proprio appartamento piuttosto che relazionarsi con gli altri.

Ancora adesso non ricordava come avesse fatto ad uscire da quel buco nero che aveva scavato attingendo a ciò che restava delle proprie forze, ma ciò che restava chiara nella sua memoria era la presenza di Eleonora sempre al suo fianco.

Era stata la sua vicinanza e, in parte, la consapevolezza che sua sorella ne sarebbe uscita devastata se avesse fatto una sciocchezza, a dargli la forza per riprendersi e per ricominciare a vivere.

Tornando a fissare lo schermo, Filippo le sorrise affettuoso.

“Non succederà. Te lo prometto” le disse in tono rassicurante.

Ricambiando il suo sorriso, Eleonora annuì.

“Lo spero. Comunque sappi che sarò spietata quando parlerò con Elia.

Se vuole entrare a far parte di questa famiglia è meglio che sappia fin da subito a cosa va incontro” commentò.

Filippo ridacchiò.

“Sei senza speranza… E su questa premessa rassicurante, ti saluto.

Ho appuntamento con il mio uomo e non ho voglia di farlo aspettare troppo” disse Filippo.

“Digli che non vedo l’ora di fare una chiacchierata con lui” commentò Eleonora ironica.

“Va bene, riferirò.

Fa la brava mi raccomando”

“Non dovrei dirlo io a te?” lo punzecchiò Eleonora.

“Non più ormai. Sono un uomo impegnato e monogamo” le ricordò Filippo.

“Chissà perché la cosa non mi tranquillizza per niente” lo prese in giro la donna.

Filippo ridacchiò, avvicinando la mano alla tastiera del portatile.

“Ci sentiamo la settimana prossima. Ti voglio bene Ele” le disse, concludendo la conversazione come faceva ogni settimana.

“Anche io Filo. A lunedì”

L’attimo dopo, il volto di Eleonora sparì dallo schermo, sostituito dalla schermata iniziale del suo portatile.

Con gesti lenti, Filippo spense e chiuse il computer, sollevato nel sapere che finalmente sua sorella era a conoscenza della relazione tra lui ed Elia.

_Meno una._

Ora restavano soltanto altre sette persone a cui bisognava svelare il “grande segreto”.

Però stavolta potevano prendersela con più calma.

Magari tra qualche settimana… O tra qualche mese.

In fondo che fretta c’era?

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied/ Referenced Self-harm. Self- hatred.


End file.
